


Снежные волки

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Калифорнии есть настоящие снежные волки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снежные волки

**Author's Note:**

> С наступающим Новым Годом! с:

\- Стайлз, не дуйся, - мама пригладила уже взлохматившиеся на затылке волосы и аккуратно прикоснулась губами к его лбу, оставляя, и тут же стирая, блестящий отпечаток. 

Стайлз выпятил губу и показательно отвернулся, надувая щеки. Мама засмеялась, щелкая его по носу, и, кажется, не собираясь поддаваться на столь очевидную провокацию. 

\- Я хочу к Скотту и тете Мелиссе, мам! – протянул он, так и не дождавшись реакции. 

\- Ох, Стайлз, я же говорила тебе, что тетя Мелисса и Скотт уехали к родственникам.

\- Но почему мы не могли поехать с ними? – Стайлз действительно не понимал, зачем взрослые так любят создавать себе глупые проблемы. 

\- Потому что это неприлично, малыш. Сбегай, позови папу, а то он собирается дольше меня. 

Стайлз открыл было рот, но мама глянула на него, широко раскрывая глаза, и он засмеялся, поворачиваясь и бегом бросаясь к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. 

Клаудия мягко улыбнулась, провожая сына взглядом. 

*** 

Мистер и Миссис Рейес оказались вполне себе нечего. У папы-Рейес были смешные светлые волосы, и Стайлз не преминул авторитетно поинтересоваться, не красит ли он их. Почему-то этот вопрос вызвал у взрослых взрыв смеха, совсем Стайлзу не понятный. Он собрался было обидеться, но в гостиной, куда они прошли, показалось новое действующее лицо.

Девчонка, выглянувшая из-за открытой двери, была замечена не только им, потому что папа, еще не успевший сесть за стол, тут же подхватил ее, мигом покрасневшую, на руки, и приподнял над головой.

\- Кто эта принцесса? 

\- Эрика, - тихо пропищала девчонка, цепляясь пальцами за руки папы.

Стайлз хмыкнул, придирчиво оглядывая пышное бело-розовое платье, делавшее девчонку похожей на большое суфле, и отвернулся.

\- Стайлз, - позвала мама, - познакомься с Эрикой. 

\- Смотри, какая красотка, наверняка, в школе все будут за ней бегать, не упусти шанс завязать дружбу уже сейчас, - подмигнул папа. – Вдруг, потом мисс Рейес станет миссис Стилински. 

Взрослые опять дружно засмеялись, понятной лишь им, шутке. А Стайлз скривился, не понимая, что может быть хорошего в держании за руки и, фу, поцелуях, которыми иногда обменивались мама с папой. Но все же послушно подошел к девочке.

\- Привет. 

Она подняла голову и слегка улыбнулась, с интересом оглядывая его коричневыми глазами.

\- Привет.

\- Вы можете пока что сходить наверх, Эрика покажет тебе игрушки, а мы все приготовим, и позовем вас, - предложила миссис Рейес, и Стайлз почувствовал, как теплая ладонь сжала его руку, настойчиво тяня по направлению к лестнице. 

 

У Эрики были только куклы. В разных нарядах, с разными волосами, разным цветом глаз, но одни только куклы! Стайлзу они надоели уже через несколько секунд, как только он их увидел. Еще у Эрики была розовая машина для этих самых кукол, но ее она Стайлзу ни в какую не хотела показывать, рассказывая, как зовут ту или иную игрушечную девушку.

\- Эрика, а пошли на улицу? – предложил Стайлз, болтая ногой.

Эрика подняла на него большие глаза и недоуменно спросила: 

\- Но ведь родители сказали, что нам надо подождать совсем чуть-чуть? 

\- Да они даже оглянуться не успеют, а я видел, что у вас лес совсем рядом! От нашего дома он далеко, и я никогда не могу дойти до него сам! Пошли! Говорят, что в лесу можно найти снег! В городе-то он тает сразу, как только выпадает! 

\- Мой папа говорит, что в лесу можно встретить волка, особенно, если гулять без родителей, - почти испуганно прошептала Эрика, заставляя Стайлза закатить глаза. 

\- В Калифорнии нет волков.

Стайлз направился к двери, оглянувшись на застывшую в нерешительности Эрику, и качнул головой: 

\- Пошли! 

\- Только быстро, ладно? 

\- Да ты оглянуться не успеешь! – снова уверил Стайлз, расплываясь в довольной улыбке. 

Они выскользнули из дома незамеченными: взрослые шумели тарелками и не услышали тихо хлопнувшей двери. Стайлз засмеялся, оглянувшись на Эрику, натянувшую огромную пушистую шапку, падающую ей на глаза, и показал большой палец. 

Лес таинственно шелестел листвой, маня темными силуэтами и вспыхивающими на фоне луны неясными отблесками где-то в глубине. Стайлз с благоговением потрогал рукой дерево, стоящее чуть в отдалении от остальных, словно сторожа все остальные, и, крепко ухватив Эрику за руку, шагнул в темноту. 

Как ни странно, в лесу оказался светлее, чем ожидалось. Он словно сомкнулся за их спинами, и все вокруг сильнее озарилось серебристым лунным светом. 

\- Смотри! – Стайлз указал пальцем на мелькнувшую вдали вспышку, исчезнувшую в особо густых зарослях.

\- Это волк, - испуганно шепнула Эрика, прижимаясь к нему.

\- Да нет тут волков! – Стайлз поджал губы, увидев недоверчивый взгляд, и потянул Эрику за руку. – Пошли, я докажу. 

\- Не надо! 

\- Надо! – отрезал Стайлз, пробираясь сквозь погустевший лес. А кажется, что они зашли совсем недалеко. 

Остановившись около плотно прилегающих друг к другу стволов деревьев, перемежаемых кустарниками, Стайлз огляделся и увидел едва заметную протоптанную дорожку, ведущую дальше. Усыпанную чем-то белым. Стайлз опустился на корточки и тронул пальцем светлый ковер, покрывающий землю. 

\- Снег! Я же говорил! Говорил! – Он крепче сжал руку Эрики и бросился вперед, продираясь сквозь покрытые инеем ветки.

Чтобы увидеть то, что навсегда изменит его жизнь. 

*** 

\- Эрика-а!

Голос мамы Эрики раздается, стоит ей открыть дверь и увидеть на пороге Стайлза. Она обнимает его и принимается расспрашивать о здоровье отца, сетует, что тот давно не заходит, и Стайлз охотно жалуется на то, что папа совсем перестал есть здоровую пищу, да и вообще отбился от рук. Когда разговор уже заходит на обсуждение полезности тех или иных продуктов, на лестнице раздается стук каблуков. 

Волосы Эрики собраны в прическу, только по бокам на плечи падают вьющиеся локоны, покачивающиеся при каждом шаге, и Стайлз невольно улыбается, по достоинству оценивая столь непривычный образ. Эрика осторожно спускается по лестнице, и вместо обычных обтягивающих штанов или короткой юбки на ней длинное светлое платье, касающееся пола. Она замечает его и, стоит их взглядам встретиться, слетает по ступенькам, словно невесомая зимняя фея, бросаясь к нему в объятия. 

\- Леди, - он шутливо кланяется, подавая ей руку, и она тут же хватает его за локоть, цепкими пальчиками пробираясь выше, и тихо смеется, находя то, что и ожидала. 

\- Да, мой принц, - она чмокает его в щеку, оставляя след от блеска. 

Они прощаются с мамой Эрики, умиленно глядящей на них с застывшими в глазах слезами, и Стайлз ведет ее к машине, открывая дверь, как и полагается настоящему джентльмену. А как только та с громким хлопком захлопываются, они, посмотрев друг на друга, начинают громко смеяться.

Потому что Эрика наверняка знает, что у него под пиджаком футболка со значком супермена, а в сумке на заднем сиденье припрятан теплый плед. А еще Эрика точно знает, что там же, скомканная, потому что Стайлз не умеет по-другому, лежит ее любимая клетчатая рубашка, так знакома пахнущая ими обоими. 

Потому что Стайлз наверняка знает, что стоит его старенькому джипу завернуть за угол, как Эрика кинет на него хитрый взгляд, а он ответит тем же, и они на полном ходу пронесутся мимо школы, готовой к Зимнему балу и украшенной снежинками и светящимися гирляндами.

Потому что ее прекрасное длинное платье, наверняка скрывает под собой все те же узкие, обтягивающие штаны.  
И они, отъехав совсем недалеко от города, как раз туда, где раньше стоял бывший дом семьи Рейес, и, пройдя по неприметной тропинке, окажутся на знакомой поляне со старым поваленным деревом и будут наблюдать, как огромные мерцающие снежинки закручиваются в вихри и опускаться на землю диковинными волшебными животными, испаряющимися спустя мгновения. Глаза Эрики наверняка будут светиться мягким золотом от восторга, и, может быть, она положит голову Стайлзу на плечо, которую он, кончено же, непременно скинет и тут же получит угрожающий щелчок клыками возле самого носа. Но потом рядом с ними опустится зыбкий сияющий волк, и Эрика, затаив дыхание, протянет руку, но едва коснувшись тонких пальцев носом, волк ярко вспыхнет серебром и исчезнет, и на доли секунды в искристой вспышке Стайлз увидит маленькую девочку в слишком большой пушистой шапке, спадающей на глаза. 

И Стайлз точно не женится на Эрике, а Эрика ни за что на свете не согласится иметь такого мужа как Стайлз. Потому что им не нужны клише, чтобы знать, что они – друг друга. 

А на следующий день они снова смогут делать вид, что Эрика – стервозная девчонка-оборотень, которая любит вызывающе одеваться, а Стайлз – обычный подросток, неизвестно как ввязавшийся во всю эту мистику.

И никому не стоит знать, что с ними двоими волшебство случилось гораздо, гораздо раньше. И того, что в Калифорнии все-таки есть настоящие волки, спускающиеся с неба легкими прыжками и оставляющие за собой серебристые снежные дорожки.


End file.
